


So I have my own Green Lantern, right?

by baymaxivy



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff maybe?, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: After watched Barry and Hal go to a space mission together, Wally remembers if he have his own Green Lantern.





	

**Author's Note:**

> At always I only have the storyline.

Dan sebuah cahaya hijau terbang ke arah kedua Flash yang sedang bersama tersebut, tak diragukan lagi pemilik cahaya hijau tersebut adalah Hal Jordan. Pada awalnya pria itu menyapa kedua Flash yang ada dengan santai. Namun, ekspresi serius muncul di wajahnya ketika ia meminta tolong kepada Flash yang lebih tua. 

 

"Kali ini aku membutuhkan bantuan-mu, Barry."

 

Sebuah anggukan diajukan oleh Barry Allen dan ia menatap Flash yang lain seolah - olah menyatakan bahwa ia tengah menitipkan kota ini kepadanya. Flash yang lebih muda hanya mengangguk,  sebelum akhirnya cahaya hijau lain muncul di hadapan-nya.

 

Sang Flash yang masih ada di bumi mengira bahwa sosok Hal Jordan tengah melupakan sesuatu dan kembali. Namun, dugaan-nya salah sosok yang muncul di hadapan-nya ialah pemuda dengan rambut hitam legam.

 

Dan saat itulah dia menyadari bahw itu Kyle Rayner, sang mantan White Lantern yang kini tengah kembali menjadi Green Lantern merupakan sumber dari cahaya itu. Tanpa ada angin dan hujan tiba di tempat itu dan Wally West hanya terpaku menatap sosok itu.

 

Wally West alias sang Flash dengan rambut merah mengingat tentang sosok Green Lantern yang ini, mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namun, semua orang di sini seolah - olah melupakan eksitensi-nya, bukan? Bagaimana dia bisa memulai sebuah percakapan yang terdengar normal?

 

"Kau Green Lantern untuk Flash-ku?"

  
Omongan yang diajukan sang Flash membuat Kyle menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tidak percaya. Dia bahkan merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan Flash yang ini. Sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan sang Flash, ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan dari sang lawan bicara. Meski cincin dari Yellow Lantern sudah terlepas dari jemari-nya dia sudah terlalu paham mengenai rasa takut.

 

Sebuah sentakan memori secara tiba - tiba saja muncul di kepala-nya dan ia menyadari siapa gerangan sang Flash yang ada di hadapannya.

 

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah pelukan diajukan kepada si rambut merah. Sebuah ketakutan bisa dikalahkan dengan sebuah afeksi, bukan? Meski ia juga telah kehilangan cincin dari Star Sapphire sosok Kyle Rayner masih mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa cinta dapat menghapus ketakutan.

 

" _I remember you, West._ "

 

Dan seketika itu Wally membalas pelukan sang Lantern. Dan sebuah senyuman terbentuk di wajah sang speedster.

 

" _C'mon, Kyle_. Fase kau memanggilku 'West' sudah berlalu sejak lama."

 

" _Fine, Wally._ "

 

Dan Wally akhirnya menyadari bahwa dia benar - benar memiliki Lantern-nya sendiri. Flash dan Green Lantern, sebuah hubungan antara pahlawan super yang konstan dan turun temurun.

 

* * *

 

"So, salam perpisahan?"

 

"Sesungguhnya aku ingin di sini lebih lama, tapi sebentar lagi pasti Hal datang."

 

Wally tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang Green Lantern karena tepat pada saat itu juga matanya menangkap cahaya hijau bersama cahaya kemerahan meluncur ke arah mereka. Dalam hitungan menit Barry dan Hal telah berada di depan Kyle dan Wally.

 

"Dan mungkin suatu saat aku akan mengajak Walls ke luar angkasa."

 

Sebuah kedipan berhasil dilakukan oleh Kyle sebelum melesat ke luar angkasa dan saat itu juga Barry dan Hal mengeluarkan senyum menggoda pada Wally.

 

"Oh, Walls. Kyle berhasil mengingatmu dan kalian menjadi sebuah item? _I don't see that coming."_

 

Ketika Hal mengucapkan itu Wally merasa hatinya berdegup. Sial, apa Kyle benar - benar mempunyai sebuah maksud dari kedipan yang tadi? Atau kedipan tadi hanya digunakan untuk menggodanya di hadapan Hal dan Barry? Seketika itu Wally menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti sang Green Lantern hanya bercanda belaka.

 

" _Nope_. Hubungan kami hanya seperti kalian?"

 

Dan Wally mengangkat bahunya sebelum memutuskan untuk berlari dari hadapan Hal dan Barry. Hal dan Barry hanya tersenyum menanggapi hal itu, sepertinya mereka berhutang sebuah kabar kepada sang Flash yang lebih muda.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok.. at first I just planed to make this as a friendship fic?! BUT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY IN THE END I MAKE KYLE FLIRTING WITH WALLY?! Well, probably gonna make some drabble(s) after this event bcs this is totally a cliff-hanger lol. As always kudos and comment are welcomed :D


End file.
